Young Love
by MidnightDragon1728
Summary: "KONO-HENTAIIII! " teriakku menggema ke seluruh sekolah dan sekitarnya. CHAP3UP. WARNING!:femGon, super-duper-hyper OOC. judul gak nyambung ma cerita.
1. Chapter 1 : First Meet

Sejak SMA aku dikejar-kejar oleh seorang pemuda gila berambut merah yang bahkan baru aku kenal.

* * *

**Gon P.O.V**

Saat itu aku sedang melamun melihat jendela di sampingku. Aku begitu iri pada anak-anak SD kelas 1 dan 2. Mereka bebas bermain di bawah, tidak seperti aku, yang harus menghadapi pergelutan dengan pelajaran biologi.

"Anak-anak, mulai hari ini murid di kelas kita bertambah. Perkenalkan, dia murid baru, pindahan dari kota York Shin. Hisoka, ayo masuk."

Aku menoleh sebentar.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan tegak berambut agak jabrik berwarna merah menenteng tasnya di punggung, dengan jas tidak dikancing dan lengan digulung, dan mengunyah permen karet, walaupun sembunyi-sembunyi tapi aku masih bisa melihat dia mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Hisoka." katanya dengan cuek. Gadis-gadis di kelasku langsung teriak-teriak histeris gaje.

Aku ber-sweatdrop ria dengan tatapan *huh-cewek-cewek-genit* pada gadis-gadis itu.

"Hisoka, kau duduk di sebelah Gon." kata Bu Pakunoda sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelahku.

Dia berjalan dengan langkah lebarnya menuju barisan tengah dengan cepat.

Lalu kami melanjutkan pelajaran biologi dengan sunyi.

_Kringg... _

Akhirnya istirahat tiba! Perutku sudah mengadakan konser rock minta diisi dari tadi.

Aku langsung berlari ke kantin di mana aku dan sahabat-sahabatku biasa menungguku.

Dan benar, sahabat-sahabatku, yaitu Leorio si mesum, Kurapika yang dijuluki si ms. tiger karena kegalakannya, dan Killua yang dijuluki si mr. choco karena kecintaannya pade cokelat dan makanan manis. Aku heran bagaimana Killua bisa bertahan pacaran dengan Kurapika sampai 4 tahun. Aku sendiri merinding kalau Kurapika sudah marah.

Contohnya, waktu dulu pelatihan kepemimpinan di sebuah villa di pegunungan. Malam itu sedang break dari latihan dalam ruangan. Yang lain boleh pergi ke villa, boleh juga tinggal di gedung pertemuan. Kurapika sedang menulis buku agendanya, tiba-tiba Ubogin datang dan merebut buku itu dan mau membacanya. Spontan Kurapika marah. Dia langsung merebut buku itu dan berteriak-teriak menceramahi Ubogin. Teriakkannya terdengar olehku yang mengambil hapeku yang tertinggal di villa yang letaknya sekitar 200 meter dari gedung pertemuan. Aku merinding. Saat bertemu Ubogin, dia menutup sebelah telinganya, telinganya pengang karena diteriaki Kurapika.

"Siapa suruh cari masalah sama Kurapika?" cibirku pada Ubogin. Dia lalu meninggalkanku dengan wajah kesal. Aku tertawa dalam hati.

HxH

"Hei, Gon!"

Aku menghampiri mereka.

Kurapika menjewer telinga Killua karena Killua lupa mengerjakan PR.

"Udah tau hari ini ada peer, bukunya malah ditinggal di sekolah, hah? Bawa aja tuh coklat terus biar gendut kayak gentong,yah?"

"I..Iya dehh.. aku nyerah, Kurapikaa..." Killua udah nangis-nangis gaje.

"Ya udah, sampe gak ngerjain peer lagi..." Kurapika lalu membunyikan tulang tangannya, dan membuat Killua merasa takut. Aku hanya menelan ludahku.

Aku langsung saja memesan makanan.

HxH

"Huh, gara-gara rapat osis aku jadi pulang sore." keluhku sambil berjalan kaki ke rumahku. Sudah seharian dikerjai teman-temanku, masih pulang sore lagi. Aku benar-benar capek.

"Haaii, Gon, kau sudah pulang. Perkenalkan, tetangga baru kita, eh, itu anaknya, namanya Hisoka." kata Bibi Mito, ibu tiriku, sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut merah jabrik.

Tunggu, dia jadi tetanggaku?

Tiba-tiba Hisoka menghampiriku.

"Hei, kau Gon, kan'?"

"I.. Iya.. Terus?"

"Ya.. gak apa-apa."

Saat itu canggung! Canggung sekali! Rasanya aku ingin menjambak rambut merah itu sampai botak! _(author : oke, itu lebay, Gon __* ditonjokGon*_ .-_-. ) 

"Hisoka! Ngapain di situ, bantuin mindahin barang!"

"Iya, iyaa..."

"Eh, Gon, tinggal dulu, yah.." sambungnya.

"Yaa dehh.."

"Bibi Mito, aku masuk, ya, mau mandi terus tidur, capek."

"Ya sudah, sana."

HxH

_Beberapa hari berikutnya... _

"Bibi Mito, aku berangkat, ya.."

"Eh, tunggu Gon!"

"Eh, ada apa, Bibi?"

"Kau berangkat bareng Hisoka, ya. Kemarin dia kesini, kan kasihan kalau kau tiap hari jalan kaki ke sekolah. Kau sekelas sama dia, kan."

"Eh, tu.. tunggu."

"Udah.. cepetan berangkat sana, Hisoka udah nunggu di luar!" kata Bibi Mito sambil mendorong punggungku keluar rumah.

Dan benar! Pemuda aneh itu sudah ada di depan rumahku dengan motor sport merahnya.

"Ayo kau naik, Gon." kata Bibi Mito sambil menaikkanku ke atas motor Hisoka.

"Nah, sekarang kalian jalan, yah. Gon, pegangan yang erat."

Sekolah sudah tidak terlalu jauh, beberapa teman sedang berjalan di trotoar di samping jalan raya. Tiba-tiba Hisoka mempercepat laju motornya. Spontan aku memeluknya. Sepertinya dia sengaja. Bisa kulihat seringaian kecil di bibirnya. Beberapa teman yang melihat mulai berbisik satu sama lain. Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku.

Sampai di sekolah, aku langsung dikerubungi oleh gadis-gadis fans Hisoka.

"Eh, Gon, kau pacaran dengan Hisoka,ya?"

"Tadi kau berangkat sekolah bareng dia naik motor, kan'?"

"Iya, sampai peluk-pelukan lagi."

"Hei, hei, ngomongnya satu-satu!"

"Pertama, aku BUKAN pacar Hisoka. Kedua aku tidak sengaja memeluk dia." kutambahkan penekanan kata 'bukan'.

Makin banyak gadis-gadis, baik dari kelas lain, atau dari mana berlari ke kelasku, teriak-teriak gak jelas.

"Gon, kau pacaran dengan Hisoka?"

* * *

Dan sepertinya hari-hari tenang di sekolah sudah usai.

* * *

Hahh...

tolong review fic ini. saya masih rookie dan butuh banyak advice. :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Fight!

Sejak SMA aku dikejar-kejar oleh seorang lelaki gila berambut merah yang bahkan baru aku kenal.

* * *

**Gon P.O.V**

"Gila, gila! Masa' Cuma gara-gara masalah kecil seperti itu aku sudah dikira pacarnya Hisoka?" rutukku pada diriku sendiri di depan sahabat-sahabatku.

"Memangnya tidak benar?" kata Killua cuek sembari mengunyah coklatnya.

"Cih, orang aneh seperti itu, aku tidak mau! Aku benci dia!" jawabku sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Kau tidak boleh membatin begitu, Gon, nanti malah kejadian lagi." sahut Kurapika jahil.

"Hngg.. Benar, lagipula cinta itu bisa berawal dari benci, loh." balas Leorio.

"Tidak! Sekali kubilang tidak, ya tidak!"

"Yakin?..." kata Kurapika sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku, seolah ingin menintimidasiku.

Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku.

"Kayaknya Hisoka cukup populer, yah. Baru seminggu, fansnya sudah.." ujar Killua menunjuk ke arah kerumunan di depan kantin.

_"Hisoka-senpai, terimalah bekal dariku."_

_"Jangan, senpai, punyaku saja!"_

_"Punyaku saja, senpai!"_

Aku bisa melihat Hisoka menatap kerumunan di sekitarnya dengan tatapan *ih-apaan-sih-cewek-cewek-ini-?"*.

Baru sekitar 3 detik aku melihat kerumunan itu, aku langsung menatap horror ke Killua.

"Killua, aku mengerti kau mau mencairkan suasana," kataku dengan menggantung. (-?-) Tiba-tiba muncul 3 perempatan di jidatku.

"TAPI INI MALAH MEMPERBURUK SUASANA!" teriakku dahsyat yang menggema ke seluruh sekolah.

Tak kusangka, teriakanku malah mendiamkan kerumunan tadi. Sekarang semua mata, minus mata Killua tertuju kepadaku, tentu saja karena Killua langsung bersembunyi di bawah meja. (-?-)

"Gempaaaa!" teriak Killua.

"Tidak ada gempaaaa!" balas Kurapika seraya menarik Killua dari bawah meja lalu menggetoki kepalanya.

Otomatis, semua orang yang ada di sana tertawa.

Tidak sengaja aku melihat wajah Hisoka yang sedang tertawa, tiba-tiba aku merasakan pipiku memanas.

"Tidaaakkk, ada apa iniii, apa yang terjadi padaku? Tidaakkkk!" teriakku sembari menampar-nampar pipiku sendiri.

"Kau ngapain sih, Gon?" sahut Leorio dengan tatapan yang umm- aneh, menurutku.

"E-Eh, ngg.. a-ano.. itu.."

"Kau mau ngomong apa, sih?"potong Killua.

"Kau mulai tertarik yaa..." sindir Kurapika dengan nada yang sengaja agak dibuat mendayu.

"A-apa, sih. Aku tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan."

"Dengan Hisoka. Kulihat tadi kau melihat ke arahnya."

"Ti-Tidak, kok, apa sih, kau ini."

"Oke, kita rekam pernyataanmu." kata Kurapika sambil mengaktifkan hapenya.

"Ayo, nyatakan." sambungnya seraya menjulurkan hapenya ke depan mukaku.

Spontan aku menjauhkan hape itu dari mulutku.

"Aku, Gon Freecs, manusia perempuan berkebangsaan Jepang, hidup di bumi, dan masih bernapas dengan oksigen, menyatakan bahwa : Aku tidak akan suka apalagi jatuh cinta pada makhluk yang namanya Hisoka itu! Puas, kau?"

"Baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti."

_Kringg... _

"Eh, sudah bel, tuh, kembali ke kelas, yuk!"

"Eh, ayo."

"Bye bye, Gon..." kata kurapika dengan nada yang masih mendayu seperti tadi.

Aku menjulurkan lidahku. Tapi bukannya kembali ke kelas, malah menghabiskan makananku yang masih kira-kira 3 suap lagi, lalu ke toilet dan bergegas ke kelas.

Saat di lorong, aku melihat Bu Pakunoda.

"Gawat, habis ini pelajaran Bu Pakunoda lagi! Harus cepat-cepat, kalau dia sampai di kelas duluan, bisa mati aku." pikirku dalam hati.

Aku langsung berlari ke arah kelasku. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau ternyata lantai itu habis di pel.

Alhasil, aku menginjaknya dan kakiku tergelincir dengan mulusnya.

"KYAAA!"

* * *

Fiuhh.. kelar juga. 2 hari nih ngerjainnya.

bagi yang baca tolong di review, supaya saya bisa tau apa kekurangan saya..

ARIGATOO :O X)


	3. Chapter 3 : Oh, man!

I'm back after a very very very long hiatus..

Dikarenakan saya harus mengikuti hari-hari penuh penyiksaan di sekolah, how suck! =_='

**WISH YOU ENJOY ^^**

**Warn : femGon, super-duper OOC**

**Cuma satu (lagi) cerita kacau nan gaje bikinan Chika =='**

**Rated : T**

**TERUNTUK KEPADA PARA READERS-READERS TERCINTA SEKALIAN YANG MASIH HIDUP WAJIB KOMEN ! XD**

**(yang udah mati / jadi arrancar / jadi shinigami / jadi malaikat / jadi zombie / jadi apapun tetep wajib komen!)  
**

* * *

Sejak SMA aku dikejar-kejar oleh seorang pemuda gila berambut merah yang bahkan baru aku kenal.

* * *

Aku langsung berlari ke arah kelasku. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau ternyata lantai itu habis di pel.

Alhasil, aku menginjaknya dan kakiku tergelincir dengan mulusnya.

"KYAAA!"

* * *

**Gon P.O.V **

Aku menutup mataku, seolah pasrah menyerahkan diri pada lantai yang baru dipel itu. (-?-)

Aku sudah tahu jatuh di lantai itu sakit, tapi yang kurasakan adalah genggaman lembut yang hangat. Aku membuka mataku.

"Badut itu lagi!" keluhku dalam hati.

Aku sempat terdiam selama beberapa detik, sampai tangan yang tadi menahan pinggangku berpindah dan mengelus-elus bokongku. Otomatis wajahku memanas antara malu dan marah.

"KONO-HENTAIIII!~~" teriakku menggema ke seluruh sekolah dan sekitarnya. (-?-) *burungagakdiatapberkoak-koakterusterbangmenjauh*

Kulihat Hisoka sekilas. Wajahnya yang tadinya tampak tenang dan _cool_ tiba-tiba menyeringai mesum.

Dengan perasaan terintimidasi dan perasaan malu yang sudah tidak tertahankan lagi, aku segera memberontak dan berhasil melepaskan diri dari monyet itu. Aku pun segera lari ke kelasku(kelasnya badut juga!). Rasanya lebih baik aku hilang ditelan bumi, malu sekali!

Karena malu setengah hidup sama makhluk satu itu, akhirnya aku memilih jalan memutar.

Sesampainya di kelas, dia masih di depan pintu, aku hanya mengacuhkannya dan membuka pintu kelas.

"Cieeeeee... Suit.. Suitt.." teriakan itu hampir membuatku terjengkang ke belakang. Aku tahu siapa yang memulai siulan itu. Kurapika. Tidak mungkin orang lain.

Sementara aku sibuk menatap horror pada Kurapika yang duduk di bangku tengah yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan 'miss cat-nya' yang sensual. Padahal setahuku yang makhluk kucing itu Killua. (^3^)

"Gon, Hisoka, kenapa kalian bisa terlambat masuk ke kelas?" tanya Bu Pakunoda dengan nada yang mencancam nyawa-untukku.

"Ngg... A-Ano.. Itu,"

"Dia tadi pacaran dulu kali sama Hisoka, Sensei..." potong seseorang bahkan SEBELUM aku mulai berbicara. Akan kuhajar Kurapika setelah ini.

"Bu-Bukan, tidak kok, Sensei..."

"Lalu kenapa? Hisoka!"

"Tadi Gon terjatuh karena terpeleset lantai yang baru dipel, lalu aku menolongnya, makanya kami terlambat masuk kelas." terang Hisoka singkat padat tanpa membuang waktu sepermilidetik pun. (_author : Gon lebay ih! *ditendangGonkeluarangkasa*) _

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah. Tapi nanti pulang sekolah kalian harus membersihkan toilet SMA Hunter. Sampai bersih." kata Bu Pakunoda memvonis hukuman.

Kejam. Keji. Sadis. Kata-kata itu yang membayang di benakku.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Oke. Baiklah, Sensei." potong Hisoka saat aku hendak protes mengenai hukuman keji itu.

Kalau tidak ingat ini di dalam kelas, apalagi kelas Bu Pakunoda, mungkin aku sudah membanting sebuah meja di kepala merah itu, atau mungkin hanya papan tulis (-?-). (_Sumpah loe, 'hanya'?)_

Kau gila saja. Masa' membersihkan toilet SMA Hunter, toilet prianya kan', bau sekali. Kalu toilet wanita sih', masih lebih baik. Tapi yang jauh lebih gila lagi, berdua dengan monyet ini! Aduh, sepertinya masa depanku yang cerah bak mentari (-?-), akan menjadi suram seperti dunia zombie (-?-), atau mungkin Hueco Mundo (-?-), yang malamnya abadi. _(Kok ngerembet ampe Bleach segala, ya?) _

Aku hanya berjalan menuju mejaku dengan lesu.

**Gon P.O.V end**

HxH

___Kringg... _  


Pulang sekolah! Saatnya bagi Hisoka dan Gon untuk bersenang-senang di toilet SMA Hunter! _(jangan mikir jorok, ya.) _

Bersenang-senang membersihkan toilet, maksudnya.

"Hisoka, kau bersihkan toilet pria saja, ya, aku akan membersihkan toilet wanitanya." perintah Gon

"Hngg..." Hisoka hanya mende-hng(-?-) singkat.

Maka Gon masuk ke toilet wanita setelah melepas jas almamater dan tidak lupa memakai masker dan sarung tangan.

Gon membersihkan toilet SMA Hunter dengan penuh emosi.

"Argh! Kenapa sih, itu orang kayaknya gak bisa sebentaar.. aja gak ganggu hidupku, sudah gara-gara dia aku digodain, masuk klub karate, menggeser posisiku lagi! Argh...!" gerutu Gon. _(untuk info, Gon itu kapten klub karate, sebelum ada Hisoka)_

Setelah selesai menyikat beberapa bilik, Gon juga membersihkan klosetnya. Tapi saat sampai di kloset terakhir, Gon mengalami sedikit masalah menyiram kloset itu. Berhubung Gon bukan tipe orang yang sabar, Gon langsung membuka penutup di atas kloset dan mulai menyodok sana-sini. Lalu kloset itu menyerap airnya, Gon tersenyum puas.

"Ternyata aku bisa juga dalam hal-hal seperti ini." katanya bangga dalam hati.

Tapi tiba-tiba air menyembur dari kloset itu ke wajah Gon.

"Kyaaa! Hisoka, bantu aku!" teriaknya.

Hisoka yang mendengar teriakan dahsyat Gon hamper menumpahkan sebuah ember berisi air kotor ke mukanya, untung saja tangannya dengan sigap menahan ember itu sebelum isinya yang nista mengotori wajahnya yang tampan(-?-). _(tapi Hisoka-kun emang tampan koq :*) _

Hisoka segera berlari ke toilet wanita yang letaknya tepat di sebelah toilet pria.

Mata Hisoka membulat sempurna saat melihat Gon, dengan tubuh basah yang membuat pakaian dalamnya tercetak dengan jelas, berusaha menutupi semprotan air dari kloset sebelum terkena mukanya-dengan tangannya.

Tadinya sih, Hisoka inginnya diam saja menikmati pemandangan _masterpiece _itu, tapi lama-lama Hisoka kasihan juga pada cewek garang satu ini.

Maka Hisoka segera berlari mengambil peralatan dan membenarkan kloset nista itu.

"Dasar kloset sialan!" batin Hisoka-dan Gon dalam hati.

Setelah air sudah berhenti mengalir, Gon mulai tampak lega dan Hisoka mengelap keringatnya.

"Kok bisa sih, kloset ini sampai rusak begini?" sahut Hisoka dengan nada kesal.

"Tapi sebaiknya kita ganti baju dulu, Gon, badan kita sudah basah semua seperti ini." sambungnya.

"Hgg…" sekarang giliran Gon yang mende-hng(-?-)-ria.

HxH

"Ta-tapi di mana kita mau mendapatkan baju ganti?"

"Harusnya sih-di UKS ada."

Maka sepasang pengantin sunat, eh salah-sepasang bebek, eh salah juga. _(author di-deathglare besar-besaran sama audience X_X) _

Maka sepasang muda-mudi ini berjalan berdampingan sepanjang jalan kenangan_(di-deathglare sadis Gon), _eh salah-sepanjang koridor sekolah maksudnya.

_Sesampainya di UKS... _

"Coba kita lihat, biasanya sih ada baju di UKS."

"Kau tahu dari mana ada baju di UKS?" tanya GOn sinis.

"Kau tak pernah ke UKS, ya."

"Tidak, tidak pernah. Aku tidak pernah sakit di sekolah."

"Pantas saja kau tidak tahu."

Maka daripada yang mana itu, Hisoka mengeluarkan satu set seragam perempuan dan satu set lagi seragam laki-laki dari dalam lemari UKS.

"Nah, ini dia! Kau muat kan', ukuran ini?" kata Hisoka seraya menjembrengkan atasan seragam perempuan itu di depan muka Gon.

"Masa' ukurannya S?! Ukuranku itu M, ukuran S kan' kecil sekali!" protes Gon.

"Yang ada cuma ini, memangnya kau mau pakai baju basah gitu sampai rumah, yang ada malah kau masuk angin." sahut Hisoka dengan agak kesal.

"Hai, hai, baiklah."

"Aku mau ganti, kau jangan lihat, ya." _(Gon) _

"Siapa juga,"

Lalu Hisoka membalikkan badannya.

Setelah Gon mengikatkan perban pada dadanya, ya paling tidak supaya tidak terlalu kentara, dan memakai baju ganti yang terlihat sangat ketat di badannya itu, Gon membalikan badannya dan..

* * *

ohoho... Chika is backk...~~

gomen aja kalo pendek, orang cuma lanjutan chap sebelumnya koq

kayaknya Gon disini sadis bgt ya, emang. =P

nanti saya bakal update lagi kalo sempet

tapi harus review yang banyak!

_arigato, nee~~_


End file.
